That Day
by baerryriana
Summary: Mari lihat seberapa romantisnya Chanyeol


Chanyeol itu tipikal cowok romantis. Hanya saja tidak semua wanita bisa merasakan dan menikmati sifatnya yang satu ini. Sampai detik ini pun terhitung hanya dua wanita yang bisa mendapat sisi romantisnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya dan ibunya?

Seperti saat ini, pemuda tampan itu bahkan rela berkendara ke pusat kota hanya untuk mencari kado apa yang paling tepat untuk ibunya.

Dia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu dia dan kakaknya berdebat di tengah perjalanan saat dia mengantar kakaknya ke kantor. Topiknya tak jauh dari apa kado paling tepat yang dipikirkan masing-masing.

Yoora, kakaknya, bahkan setengah memaksa Chanyeol untuk ikut patungan membeli salah satu tas dengan merk ternama yang ibunya idam-idamkan sejak lama.

Namun tentu saja Chanyeol menolak, pikirnya untuk apa patungan saat dia saja bisa membelikan yang lebih untuk ibunya?

Bukannya Chanyeol sombong atau menganggap Yoora remeh tapi kakaknya itu terkadang memang perhitungannya setengah mati.

Bahkan beberapa hari setelahnya Yoora terus bertanya apa kado yang akan Chanyeol berikan atau jika kakaknya itu sudah gemas padanya, dia akan mengeluarkan seribu satu rayuan supaya Chanyeol mau ikut patungan.

Tapi semua itu hanya di balas sebuah seringai oleh Chanyeol lalu dia akan berkata, "Aku sudah punya hadiah yang bahkan tak terpikir sedikitpun olehmu,"

Dan itu sukses membuat Yoora kesal lalu kakaknya itu akan maju dan menjambak kuat-kuat rambutnya.

Yahh meskipun kakaknya itu menyebalkan, pada akhirnya Chanyeol juga menuruti permintaan kakaknya. Setelah dia mengantongi sebuah hadiah di tangannya, Chanyeol memutar arah kendaraannya berlawanan dengan jalan pulang.

Tentu saja menjemput kakaknya yang menyebalkan, memang kemana lagi? Langsung pulang? Tidak mungkin. Pesta bahkan masih tiga jam lagi.

Tepat saat mobilnya masuk pelataran kantor tempat Yoora bekerja, dia melihat kakaknya itu sudah berdiri menunggu disana. Yoora bahkan langsung berlari sesaat setelah mobil Chanyeol berhenti. Sungguh kakaknya yang satu ini paling gesit saat akan menguras dompetnya.

Chanyeol pikir mereka hanya akan mendatangi satu toko dan langsung membeli tas di toko tersebut. Namun kenyataannya berbeda. Ini bahkan sudah toko ke empat dan kakaknya itu belum cukup puas memilih tas yang cocok untuk diberikan pada ibunya.

Dia mendengus lelah saat lagi-lagi Yoora keluar dari toko tanpa membeli apapun. Demi Tuhan, ini bahkan sudah satu jam mereka berkeliling dan belum menemukan satupun tas yang menurut Yoora cocok.

Pada akhirnya Chanyeol ikut maju memilih. Matanya menatap salah satu tas yang memiliki desain simple tapi elegan. Warnanya coklat keemasan dan memiliki beberapa benang emas yang membentuk motif garis pada bagian tengahnya. Dia pikir ini yang paling tepat.

* * *

That Day

* * *

Pesta perayaan ulang tahun ibunya hari ini tidak terlalu mewah. Bahkan sangat sederhana. Tidak ada tema, tidak ada _dresscode,_ bahkan dekorasi juga tidak ada.

Yang ada hanya makanan yang tersaji dengan berbagai jenis, mulai dari kue sampai makanan berat. Mulai dari makanan asia sampai makanan italia.

Bahkan Kai, teman satu grupnya, menyebut ini bukan pesta perayaan ulang tahun tapi bazar makanan.

Banyak tamu yang datang malam itu, mulai dari teman ibunya sampai beberapa rekan kerja Chanyeol sendiri. Semua tampak membaur menjadi satu, mereka saling bertukar cerita tanpa mengenal status dan usia.

Saat Yoora menyenggol lengannya pelan, dia tahu kakaknya itu mengajak untuk menyerahkan kadonya saat itu juga. Jadi dia menurut dan berjalan mengekor di belakang kakaknya.

Chanyeol hanya diam dengan tangan yang terus berada di belakang punggungnya. Namun dia tak lagi diam saat Yoora mengucap. "Aku patungan lebih banyak dari Chanyeol,"

Dia melangkah maju dan menatap lembut ibunya, tangannya memegang bingkisan yang baru saja Yoora berikan pada ibunya.

"Ibu, ini hadiah dariku dan Yoora. Tepat seperti yang dia katakan, kami patungan,,"

Ada jeda hening sedikit.

"Dan ini hadiah dariku," tangannya yang dari tadi diam di belakang punggung kini mulai maju menyerahkan sebuah hadiah dalam sebuah kantong tas kado kecil.

Chanyeol sempat melirik Yoora yang memasang tampang seolah-olah dia telah kalah perang.

"Bu, aku memang tidak seperti kakakku yang kuat menghadapi masalah, aku juga bukan anakmu yang selalu menuruti semua perintahmu. Aku hanya anakmu yang penuh ambisi, hanya seorang lelaki dengan seribu mimpi dan saat ini tengah berusaha meraihnya satu persatu. Tapi bu, percayalah. Aku masih anakmu yang manja dan tidak suka gelap, aku masih anakmu yang cerewet dan hiperaktif, aku masih seorang anak yang menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. So Mom's I love you, always be there for me,"

Dan saat Chanyeol melihat ibunya tersenyum sambil menahan air mata, saat itu dia tahu dia sukses membuat ibunya bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya.

* * *

That Day

* * *

"Aku tidak percaya dia memberi dua hadiah kepada ibu," itu Yoora yang menolak kalah dari adiknya.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Ibu bahkan terus tersenyum setelah mendapat hadiah dari Chanyeol," yang berucap barusan itu Kim Nana, teman sekantor Yoora.

"Tidak tidak. Kalau aku tahu dia telah membeli hadiah terlebih dahulu, aku tentu lebih memilih membeli sendiri daripada patungan,"

"Kupikir meski kau membeli tas itu sendiri, kau tetap kalah dari Chanyeol. Tasmu itu bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya dengan seperangkat perhiasan yang Chanyeol beli," yah mulut temannya yang satu ini memang terlampau pedas, levelnya sudah sampai lada hitam.

"Ish," Yoora berdecak kesal.

"Sudahlah terima saja kekalahanmu," itu Chanyeol yang datang sambil minum dengan santainya.

"Katakan padaku, kapan kau membelinya!?" Yoora maju dan bersiap menjambak Chanyeol.

"Sebelum menjemputmu tentu saja,"

"Sialan kau!"

Dan hari itu akhirnya Yoora mengaku kalah.

* * *

Jadi ini tuh sebenernya mau di upload tanggal 20 kemaren buat hadiah ultah ibuku, tapi apa daya baru sempet sekarang.

Dan yahh ini emang cerita yang bener-bener kejadian wkwk


End file.
